Hunt
by AlyssChie
Summary: Uh er, I suck at summaries. And titles. But yeah, just a Percy Jackson fanfic. My first fanfic anyways. Er, read&review?


**AN: Hi there. This is like, my first ever fanfic, so uh. I dunno. Er, pretend there's no The Lost Hero, and no The Son of Neptune. This is my own take on The Heroes of Olympus series. And I know everything about the books, but the locations, not so much. Google is my friend. So, if my facts are wrong blame my stupidity and GOOGLE. And if something book-related is wrong, most likely I forget and am too lazy to check the books.**

Amaranth / I

I stared at the ceiling blankly. Once again, I was unable to fall asleep, out of fear of having another nightmare. I turned my head and look at my clock. It read 2:03 AM. I sighed. It felt like an hour, but only five minutes had passed since I last checked. After what felt like forever but was only twenty minutes, I'd given up on no sleep. My eyes closed, I did my best to clear my mind of everything. And, amazingly, I did sleep. Oh, how I wished I hadn't.

My nightmare began the instant I fell asleep. I was in a cave, it was near pitch black, except for there was a very faint light, more like a glow sort of thing. I turned my head to find my self kneeling next to a boy, who he was? I had no clue. He had jet black hair, and his eyes were green. A sort of green like the colour of the ocean on a bright, sunny day.

"Amaranth," he said, his voice a whisper. "Don't get ahead of me. You aren't as trained as me, and I don't want you to get hurt." Now, my dream self nodded, but much like my real self, she was ADHD / ADD, so naturally she went ahead. The cave was still dark, but there was a light coming through, and I ran toward it.

"Amaranth!" the boy cried. At first I thought it was because I went ahead, but then I focused on what I was seeing and stopped instantly. There was some sort of _thing_, what it was? I didn't know. I didn't want to know. It looked like a dragon, almost, but bigger and scarier. It didn't have wings, well, not that I could see. It opened it's mouth and I knew I was dead. The thing tried to eat me, but by a miracle I dodged it, almost, but the thing bit me. It was a dream, but I felt pain. Aren't you supposed to not feel pain in dreams?

I heard a sound, someone calling my name? And then I saw that boy run towards me. I barely acknowledged him though, I felt dizzy from the bite. Poison! That was what it was. The dragon-thing was poisonous! I fell to the ground, and my vision went foggy. What I saw was a blur. The boy stabbed at the dragon (I had the feeling it wasn't a dragon), he was clearly trying to get somewhere. The eyes! That's where. And he made it. Somehow, with some sort of beast snapping at him and stomping, he made it. He stabbed the dragon demon in the eye and it disintegrated right then and there. I thought it was okay, but I was so wrong. After the dragon was killed, a hoard of things – monsters? – came and attacked him. I was dead on the ground. Yet I screamed "no!" as the guy who sort of saved my life, was buried in monsters.

I woke with a start. I didn't know who the boy was. Yet I had the feeling he was real. I didn't that what I dreamed was possible. But the more I thought about it, the more I wondered. I looked at the clock. 10:00 AM. Had I really slept that long? Who knew. Either way, I sat up in my bed, and got out from under the covers. I dragged myself to and down the ladder of it. I have a loft bed, and a shelf to place my clock and nick knacks.

When my feet were on the ground I looked at a shelf below the one right by the top of my bed. It had my collection of dolls. Yeah, dolls. They're from this thing called Dream of Doll. I have more, but my favourite ones are on display. They're all in various poses, but all of them have their cold eyes staring out at the door. Not bothering to get dressed – it was a Saturday morning for goodness sake! – I walked out of my room, throwing on a robe and slippers as I did. I crept down the stairs, and into the kitchen. As usual, dad wasn't home. So I just grabbed myself a bowl of cereal and ate in front of the TV. I couldn't stop thinking about that dream. Well, nightmare, but.

Suddenly, thinking back on it, I didn't feel safe anymore. I felt that I would never be safe again, not at school, not outdoors, not in my own home.


End file.
